


（德哈）黑蛇生贺   春药的错误使用方法pwp

by dadoujun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadoujun/pseuds/dadoujun
Summary: 给我可爱的黑蛇的生贺，依旧垃圾文笔一点也不俗套的春药play有Harry想象Draco中春药的场景看我的文谨记，不想当攻的哈利不是好救世主！梗的来源是一个大佬的科普，她说现有的春药中，没有一种能让人后面流水乖乖被艹的，下药成了反被上才是正确打开方式，遂有此文。





	（德哈）黑蛇生贺   春药的错误使用方法pwp

啪——  
“我决定了！”哈利把书往桌子上一放猛地站起来。  
正在看书的赫敏被突如其来的宣誓下了一跳，读书笔记上多出一条歪歪扭扭的长线。深吸一口气，压抑着脾气问道：“所以——你决定和马尔福告白了？”  
“我看他只是决定晚上吃什么。”罗恩插了一嘴。  
赫敏翻了一个白眼给他继续等待哈利的答案，肯定是一个惊喜，她想。  
哈利把一打摘抄放在赫敏面前，示意她翻看一下。

迈克觉得身子有些发热，他不知道怎么回事，意识也有些模糊，背后有一双手支撑着他，让他不至于在人群面前丢脸的倒下。  
“怎么回事，迈克？要我送你回去休息吗？”背后的人轻笑，呼吸扫在迈克的耳旁。  
“是，是不是你搞的鬼！”迈克喘着粗气，他现在觉得身子有些发痒，尤其是下面，感觉有什么东西在往外流，下身微微抬头。“该死的，你他妈到底给我吃了什么！”迈克使劲全身的力气转过身来死死攥住阿诺德的前襟，身子却不由自主的贴向对方。  
阿诺德低头贴住迈克的唇瓣，微微摩擦道“当然是——春药”

 

房间里传来“嗡嗡”的震动声，菇滋菇滋的水声，有时还夹杂着几丝若有若无的啜泣和呻吟。  
艾力一回到家就看到如此香艳的景象，戴纳身上只有一件宽大的衬衫松松垮垮的挂着，胸前乳头挺立，暴露在空气中，但戴纳没有多余的手安抚它们，艾力的视线集中在戴纳的下身小穴，电动假阳具被修长的手指勾住底部的拉环，不停的抽送有时顶到敏感点，整个身子一颤，所有动作暂停，好似一时间无法承受如此大的刺激，休息一会接着抽送。  
艾力走到房间门口才听清这小混蛋在喊什么。  
“daddy，快点daddy，我想要你全部进来，狠狠操我。啊，天哪，daddy，daddy你好棒！”  
操你的戴纳！  
艾力扑到床上，拔出假阳具扔到一边，换上自己的真家伙，一边操一边说：“你是不是又吃药了，流这么多水！”

 

赫敏脸色通红的翻完所有摘抄，满脑子的春药和流水，“你想表达什么，看在你用功读书的份上，哈利——虽然是小黄书。难不成你想给马尔福下药？”  
哈利“还是你懂我”。  
赫敏“......”  
并不是很想懂你，谢谢。  
“要下什么毒”罗恩兴致勃勃的插嘴“给我看看赫敏，上面写的什么？”  
赫敏把笔记本按在胸前白了他一眼，“继续吃你的，罗纳德。”  
她把哈利拽到一边，表情严肃“谁告诉你的。”  
“额，好吧，你知道的，最近学校不是流行麻瓜小说吗，我被乔治和弗兰德塞了几本，说对我有用，我就看了，然后额，挺好看的，我就又多看了几本，然后，我...”哈利语无伦次道。  
“重点！”  
“春药可以让人身体发软，任人摆布，非常主动不说，后面还会流水，还会，还会叫daddy，就，就算是死对头都没法反抗...”  
“重点！”  
“我想上德拉科！”  
哈利以为赫敏会反对，他已经做好被拍头的准备了，没想到赫敏异常欣慰的拍拍他的肩膀，“没问题，药我来搞定。”没等哈利拒绝就迈着轻快的脚步离开了。  
真好，自家白菜会拱猪了。  
哈利其实并不打算麻烦赫敏，一是一个女孩子要春药总会招人诟病，二是他手头里有药——韦斯莱双子贡献。  
一切都很顺利，他拜托多比把药下在德拉科的级长寝室的水杯里里，等德拉科回到自己的寝室就把门锁好，而他自己则会假装回寝室睡觉然后披着隐形衣去斯莱特林的级长寝室，门上的蛇雕会为他开门。  
感谢蛇语。  
夜晚的霍格沃兹静的能听见呼吸声，哈利披着隐形衣小心翼翼的走着，手里拿着活点地图时刻注意费尔奇和罗丽丝夫人的移动轨迹。  
格兰芬多塔楼到斯莱特林的地窖有不远的距离，费尔奇他们一时半会也过不来，哈利就有些走神了。  
德拉科现在应该非常难受，身体发软，面色潮红，眼睛湿漉漉的，眼神迷离，下面竖得老高，即使双手拼命撸动，使尽技巧也不能缓解，后穴痒的不行，还有乳头，一碰就跟触电一样，德拉科碰过一次肯定吓得不敢再碰，但是又难受的不行，只能趴在床上不断磨蹭，嘴里又是呻吟又是咒骂。  
操，硬了。  
即使知道没有人能看到自己，哈利依旧心虚的拉了拉袍子，盖住凸起的位置。  
站在级长寝室门口，哈利给自己打气，你可以的哈利，你看，德拉科就在里面，不会拒绝你，很乖的那种德拉科，所以，所以别紧张，最坏也不过是迎来被阿瓦达，活下来你一定会负责的不是吗？是的，负责，所以......  
“嘶嘶嘶”  
开门。  
“嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶”  
遵命，尊敬的蛇语者。  
门开了，哈利还没有反应过来就被一股大力拽住拖到床上，隐形衣在挣扎过程中也掉了。  
“速速禁锢”  
一切尘埃落定，哈利的手被交叉禁锢在床头，衬衫的扣子在挣扎过程中也掉了一颗。  
“是你，破特。”眼前的铂金贵族完全不见平时的整洁优雅。德拉科喘着粗气，双眼通红，衬衫的扣子全部解开，裤子没有全部褪下来只露出翘得老高的阴茎。  
哈利“......”  
这剧情不对。  
“伟大的救世主提前知晓我这个邪恶的斯莱特林有难，特意穿着隐形衣夜游来帮我，我真是感动的无以为报。”德拉科神色复杂。  
“那个，马尔福，你听我解释，事情不是这样的。”哈利试图挣开魔咒的束缚，他这次根本不想到会动用魔杖。  
德拉科才不管哈利说什么，自顾自的解着哈利的衣服，“伟大的救世主，我现在可是难受的很，希望您能帮我这个邪恶的斯莱特林，感激不尽。”  
阴阳怪气的请求。  
哈利见挣脱不开也就改变策略，放弃挣扎，“是的，德拉科，可以先帮我解开吗，我想知道你到底怎么了，后面，后面有什么不舒服吗？”  
德拉科的回应就是用自己的阴茎堵住身下人的嘴。  
“唔！”  
“不要咬到”德拉科拍拍哈利被顶的鼓起来的右脸颊，硬挺了许久的大家伙终于得到安抚，哈利的舌头想把它推出去，反而舔的更大。德拉科随意抽动了几下，并没有深入，龟头顶在喉咙口，哈利惊恐的神情配合咽口水时不断放缩挤压龟头的喉咙，使德拉科得到诡异的满足感。  
德拉科有些不耐烦了，哈利的嘴确实不错，但是这并不能满足一个中了春药还把心上人束缚在自己床上的斯莱特林。他拿过床头的魔杖，给哈利施了一个精准度max的四分五裂，然后只褪下自己的裤子，翻了个身趴在哈利身上，下身继续插在哈利嘴里让他给自己口交，自己则面对被刚才一系列事故吓软的可怜的小家伙——和德拉科的比起来。  
德拉科从来没想到自己会对男人的性器用可爱这个词，一簇卷曲蓬松的体毛中长出一根颜色偏粉的小树苗，龟头缩在包皮里，没有完全漏出来，像是等人开发的宝藏。恶龙一口吞掉宝藏，把它占为己有，是不是吐出来一点，让宝贝透透气，再吞回去，宝藏的主人被恶龙伺候的极其舒服，眼底逐渐沾上情欲，开始主动吞吐恶龙的财宝。  
最先坚持不住的是哈利，射在德拉科的一次深喉中，德拉科微微抬起上半身，含住自己的手指吞吐几次，就着从嘴里勾出的精液开始探索哈利的小穴。  
初次被异物插入的小穴对恶龙的先锋军表示出极大的排斥，德拉科仅能进去一根手指，他也不气馁，凭着这一根手指在哈利的后穴兴风作浪，也不知道摸到什么地方，刺激的格兰芬多全身一颤。  
“唔！唔，嗯，嗯。”  
德拉科又摸索一会儿，染红重重摁压哈利的前列腺。热情格兰芬多平日再怎么受欢迎也是个没尝过女人或男人滋味的雏儿，德拉科是第一个开发者，自然艰难些但成就感也是最强的。  
一根，两根，三根，侯悦已经自动分泌长夜帮忙润滑了，哈利的前端，被刺激的又颤颤巍巍的站起来，德拉科没有再去管他，他拔出哈利嘴里的阴茎，翻身直接一龙入洞。  
“操你的，马尔福，疼死了！”哈利疼的直抽气，才刚刚立起来没多久的东西又变得半软，“嘶，别动，别动，让我，让我缓缓”  
德拉科才不听那一套，要不是还有一丝理智保留着，他早该在哈利刚进门的时候就操进去了，该死的，多比这是下了五人份的药吗。  
只有进到哈利体内，德拉科才知道什么是真正的天堂。  
德拉科没有顾及哈利的哭喊，闷头开操。大力抽插下，哈利已经有些神志不清了，他的敏感点比较浅，再加上德拉科的比较粗长，即使是普通的抽插也会扫到，何况，已德拉科的力度，叫碾过都可以。  
德拉科把哈利的一条大腿扛到肩上，继续耸动，姿势原因，肉棒进入的更深，如果哈利有子宫，怕是宫口早就顶开了。  
哈利的另一条腿环在德拉科腰上，腿上使劲，死命的把德拉科往自己身上勾，疯狂的热情。  
“啪！”德拉科一巴掌拍向哈利的屁股，“叫出来，哈利，叫我什么？”  
“德，德拉科！嗯，唔，啊，不行，太深了，操你的，德拉科，啊，唔。”  
“啪”又是一巴掌，“不对，再叫”  
“Daddy！Daddy！哈利好舒服！”  
德拉科被这声daddy刺激的不行，打死他也没想过救世主会说出这么要命的次，他其实就想听个亲爱的，操。  
最后，哈利都不知道射了几次，德拉科才射在哈利里面，两个人都累得不行，德拉科给哈利简单清洁了一下抱着他就睡了。  
第二天下午，明明上午没有课却困得不行的哈利赫敏拉倒一遍，来了一个春药科普，大致意思就是说，世上还没有一个针对下面那一方的春药，给对方下药的唯一可能就是被上。  
“该死的，弗雷德，乔治，你们给我等着！”  
“阿嚏！”弗雷德和乔治同时大了一个喷嚏  
“啧，感冒了就去庞弗雷夫人那里拿药。”铂金贵族一脸嫌弃，但还是递上一方手帕。  
“哦，谢谢马尔福，我想”乔治接过手帕  
“是我们韦斯莱家最小的儿子”弗雷德接着说  
“在思念我们！”异口同声  
“哈利思念我就够了，你们离他远点！”  
人形游走球万事不怕，两人行了一个四不像的礼“合作愉快马尔福先生，欢迎下次光临”  
德拉科笑道，“确实，合作愉快。”


End file.
